Far Away
by heart11broken
Summary: Troy is dead. How will Gabriella live without him? Songfic to Far Away by Nickelback.


High School Musical

Far Away

**Hi peoples! I absolutely adore this song, Far Away by Nickelback, so I had to make a songfic for it. It won't be as good without the full affect, so bring up another tab/window and go to youtube and type in Far Away by Nickelback and play it so you can really feel it.**

"Troy, I can't believe you would do this to me!" Gabriella sobbed.

"Brie, I love you please don't leave me!" Troy cried.

"I HATE YOU!" Gabriella screamed. She ran out the door.

She was halfway across the yard when Troy caught up with her. "I love you Gabby."

"Sure you do!" Gabby screamed. She ran out in the street. Just then, a truck came out of nowhere. "

"GABRIELLA!" Troy screamed. He ran and pushed her out of the way before the truck slammed into him.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"TROY!" Gabriella fell to her knees as the truck ran over him. As the truck pulled away, she ran to the mangled mess. "Troy. No no no NO!" She screamed. She looked at the remains of his face. "I love you Troy. I love you I love you!" She kissed what was left of his mouth gently. "Why did you do that Troy? Why did you do that?" She cried, falling over his body.

"Gabriella!" Jack Bolton said, pulling out of the driveway. He saw her crying and got out of his car. "What is wrong sweetheart? What did Troy do this time?" She shook her head and pointed to Troy's body.

"Troy. My boy! My son Troy! What happened?" cried Jack. He ran to Gabriella and pulled her into a tight hug.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Gabriella Montez sat in silence in the church, tears pouring down her cheeks.

The preacher spoke up. "Troy Bolton was a well-liked person. He had lots of friends and was the star and captain of the basketball team, The East High Wildcats. His death is a sad tragedy to all of us. His death was an accident, a truck who couldn't see him, running him over."

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She stood up. "Troy's death wasn't an accident." Everyone looked at her, shocked. She shut her eyes tightly. "Well, the truck being there, that was an accident, but it wasn't why he actually died. We got in a fight. It was nothing really, a stupid argument. He was apologizing to me but I ran out. He chased me out on the street. The truck was coming towards me, it didn't involve him at all. He.." she swallowed tightly. "He pushed me out of the way. He saved my life." She sat back down and cried harder. Taylor and Chad, sitting next to her, hugged her, both crying. "His last words to me were, I love you Gabby. I was mad at him, and I didn't believe him. That's when I ran out on the street."

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"Gabby, Gabby it is okay." Maria Montez attempted to comfort her daughter once they got home.

"NO ITS NOT! TROY BOLTON IS DEAD AND ITS ALL MY FAULT!" She screamed, while tears rushed down her cheeks.

"No it isn't your fault. Honey, he died so you could live. He meant to die so you could live. He wouldn't want you to be upset."

Gabriella collapsed into her mother, sobbing. "I love him."

"I know you do sweetie," her mother whispered. "I know you do."

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

_  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"Gabby." Troy whispered.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted. "You're alive?"

"No I'm dead, you are just dreaming." He whispered.

"Troy, please come back, I can't live without you and I don't want to!" She begged, holding him tightly.

"I can't do that Gabby. But I love you. I want you to know that. I want you to miss me. I want you to always hold a piece of your heart for me. But you have to move on. You can't linger on me forever."

Gabriella was crying again. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabby." He kissed her. "Tell my mom and dad that I love them."

Suddenly, Gabriella woke up in a cold sweat. She started crying again. "I love you Troy." She whispered.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

**What do you think? Review, review review!**


End file.
